


Don't leave again (without me)

by Glitter_Is_Fabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alec cooking for his boyfriend, Alec growing more confident, Domestic Malec, Hugs, M/M, Magnus returning home from working with a client, Sass, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Is_Fabulous/pseuds/Glitter_Is_Fabulous
Summary: Magnus goes away for two weeks to meet and work with a client, returning home to a home cooked meal and a shadowhunter who missed him dearly.(Disclaimer: Characters are not mine)





	

When Magnus told Alec that he would be leaving for a week due to his help being requested, Alec thought he wouldn’t be bothered by the distance at all. 

He was wrong. 

So very wrong. 

Jace had been making fun of his miserable older brother for days until Izzy slapped him. Izzy thought it was adorable that her brother was missing his boyfriend and was unable to hide it. 

Alec stayed at the institute for the first few nights, but he soon began sleeping at Magnus’ in his bed. It kept Alec’s mind at ease being surrounded by Magnus’ things. Alec thought he was being ridiculous and over reacting tremendously, but he didn’t want to talk to anyone about it - typical Alec.

–

Magnus had rang and informed Alec the night before to the hour he was due to arrive home the following evening. Alec set out to cook Magnus a proper dinner and clean his loft considering he was staying in the warlocks’ home. 

Alec had literally finished serving up dinner into two bowls when he heard the familiar crackle of a portal opening. Alec instantly smiled and wiped his hands on a nearby tea towel. Magnus stepped through the portal looking completely exhausted, dropping his bag by his feet. 

However, Magnus wasn’t too tired to leap into the Shadowhunters awaiting embrace when he came closer. With the momentum of Magnus practically pouncing into Alec’s arms, it pushed the shadowhunter until his back hit the bench. Alec did anything but complain. The warlock wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and smiled. The shadowhunter instantly held Magnus to his chest, his strong arms around the warlocks back. The archer pressed gentle kisses to the side of Magnus’ head. 

“I missed you" 

Magnus’ heart swelled as he pulled back to look into Alec’s hazel eyes. 

“I missed you too darling, next time you should come with me. It would make the trip so much more bearable" 

Alec nodded before burying his face against the warlocks’ neck, inhaling the familiar scent of sandalwood and Magnus. 

"Absolutely, Jace wouldn’t stop making fun of me…apparently it was obvious how much I missed you” Alec admitted, sounding quite embarrassed. 

Magnus smiled fondly as Alec finally set him down onto his own feet, causing him to have to look up to Alec again. 

“Oh darling, it was only two weeks but I know exactly how you feel" 

The shadowhunter was relieved to hear that he wasn’t the only one in the relationship missing the other. Alec began to gently try to fix Magnus’ hair that was sticking up. He also took notice to the dark lines beneath the warlocks eyes and the lack of glitter.

"I made dinner, so you will have something to eat. Then you should probably shower and get some rest" Alec quietly suggested as he reluctantly unwrapped his arms from around Magnus - to which the warlock replied with a pout. 

"As long as you help me with more than one of those things" 

Magnus smirked as he followed along behind his shadowhunter to take their bowls to the couch, curling up together. 

"Of course, would you like me to feed you then?" Alec replied innocently, knowing perfectly well that wasn’t what Magnus was wanting. 

"You’re lucky you’re cute Alexander, that wasn’t funny" 

Magnus pouted yet again until Alec leant over to press a gentle kiss to the warlocks’ lips. 

"You love me" 

"I do" 

Magnus smiled fondly as he tucked his legs up underneath him on the couch. A few months ago he never would’ve imagined this is what his life was like now. The fact that he was sharing his apartment with a shadowhunter was also rather unbelievable. But the angel sitting next to him was perfect and Magnus was happy. 

"I missed you Alexander”

Alec looked up, surprised after the few moments of silence but he soon snapped out of his daze. 

“I missed you too, don’t leave again please. At least not without me" 

Magnus smirked and nodded, shifting so his side was against the cushions.

"Oh you’re coming next time darling, that’s a promise. Even if I have to kidnap you" 

"I’ll be a willing captive, I promise" 

Magnus threw his head back and chuckled, so relieved that his Alexander was coming more accustomed to Magnus’ sass and participated when the conversations were ridiculous.

"I will definitely look forward to it Alexander"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Follow my blog [Glitter-is-fabulous] on tumblr


End file.
